


Fool Me Twice - 4 piece art series (Home Surveillance)

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, hostage / kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***update: now a fic***</p><p>Fic Summary:</p><p>After firing his former nanny for stealing, Arthur is in a tight spot. Against his better judgement, he allows his sister Morgana to find him someone new. Enter Merlin, whom Morgana loves, Arthur's son Alex loves, and Arthur will never ever love. No, really. He has the home security -read: spy- system and boatload of trust issues to prove it.</p><p>When the unthinkable happens, however, Arthur has room for only one thing. Fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Twice - 4 piece art series (Home Surveillance)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fool Me Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016752) by [ArgentSleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper). 



**Artist Notes:** This fic idea and art series was picked up by the lovely and talented ArgentSleeper who I adore and am so incredibly thankful for. She created a glorious fic that was everything I had wanted and more. It was perfection. Thank you!!!!!

Read her fic on AO3 here: [Fool Me Twice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4016752/chapters/9027811)

 

 **Original Prompt:** Arthur is a single father and he needs a nanny for his son Alex (Alexander). He's a busy businessman with lots of cash and has his house set up with a hidden security system that he can access from his computer/office.

 

When he gets Merlin as a nanny he is not so sure what to think of the cheeky, skinny man, but as the days pass he watches Merlin from the cameras with his son cooking in the kitchen, playing games, making crafts, and helping out with homework. As time passes he grows fond of Merlin, his son is also growing attached to his nanny. 

One day he's at work and he turns on the computer to see intruders in his house. Merlin is trying to protect his son, placing the boy behind him and trying to get him out. there are to many men and despite his efforts one of them shoots Merlin and they rush in and tear the boy away from him, who is clinging to Merlin despite him telling the boy to run. The men tie them up and take them. They are kidnapers who want Arthur's son in exchange for money.

Arthur is in a panic, calls the police, and he has a friend or driver driving him to the house as he watches on a laptop as the men take Merlin and his son. He doesn't know how bad Merlin is injured, but knows they hurt him when he was trying to protect his son and he's upset.

Arthur now has to work with police in an effort to get Merlin, and his son back.

 

 

1.

2.

3.

4.


End file.
